gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Boxville
2 (driver and passenger, 3D Universe ) 4 (driver and three passengers, GTA San Andreas, GTA IV and GTA V) |manufacturer = Brute (HD Universe) |price = $59,850 (Post OP Variant) $45,000 (Post OP Variant; Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) $398,000 (LSDWP Variant) $298,500 (LSDWP Variant; Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Alphamail Armored Boxville Mr. Tasty Mr. Whoopee NOOSE Enforcer (GTA Chinatown Wars) Taco Van |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van (dial textures) |inttxd = Generic (3D Universe, GTA IV) Truck (GTA IV) Van (GTA V) |modelsets = TRUCKS_DELIVERY DELIVERY_VAN |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (GTA Vice City Stories) No (GTA Online) (GTA V) (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- ---- boxburg ---- }} ---- }} ---- Go Postal COLOR SET 2 (unobtainable) Humane Labs Post OP }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- Go Postal Humane Labs Post OP }} |modelname = boxville (All games) boxburg (GTA SA; black variant) boxville2 (GTA V; Go Postal) boxville3 (GTA V; Humane Labs) boxville4 (GTA Online; Post OP) |handlingname = BOXVILLE (All games) BOXBURG (GTA SA; black variant) |textlabelname = BOXVLE (3D Universe, GTA IV) BOXVILLE (GTA V) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Boxville is a featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Boxville has a rather boxy design in all of its appearances, and most closely resembles a Chevrolet or GMC that ranges from the late 1970s to the early 1990s. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition is very bulky and large with small thin wheels, with different paint job conditions (being the Vice City model with the most faded paint job at the bottom). The San Andreas rendition, however, has a slightly curved roof and a smaller front fascia, as well as a cleaner paintjob. Other features include a rear-view mirror mounted on the left rear corner of the truck for the driver to use when reversing. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Boxville in Grand Theft Auto IV still assumes some of the influences from the GMC Step Van, but unlike the 3D Universe renditions, it is less bulkier, resulting in a light and versatile vehicle. It is still the heaviest delivery van in all the GTA games. The Boxville now includes a slightly rounded bodywork, smaller frontage and a bigger front bumper, while having a rear step for the cargo doors. This model, unlike previous renditions, does not "cut" the driver's compartment and the cargo compartment. Instead, it features a small corridor that leads to the cargo compartment. The Boxville can carry four occupants including the driver, with two rear occupants sitting in the rear compartment of the truck, similar to the Stockade. The rear interior of the truck is relatively basic with wooden benches on either rear wheel well. Boxvilles also feature a prolonged reversing bleeper shared with several other service trucks of the same style, as well as truck horns. Boxvilles are not operated by a specific company, as all of them are blanks in the city. However, there are clean and "vandalized" variants, which the latter features a graffiti over the lower section of the side panels. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Boxville retains the overall appearance and details as the previous version. However, it no longer appears with graffiti marked on the sides and lacks the red stripe down the side of the van. There are several variants of the Boxville, which are operated by specific companies: *boxville - A Los Santos Department of Sanitation and Los Santos Department of Water & Power variant, which features piping on the roof and stacks of cones mounted on the front bumper. It also features four functional amber beacons on each corner of the roof, which can be activated using the horn button. When doing so, other vehicles will move out of the way in the same they would for emergency vehicles. While both liveries exist in the original versions of the game, only the LSDWP livery is used in the enhanced version, as the LSDS one was removed. *boxville2 - A GoPostal variant, spawning in either dark brown or blue/white, featuring GoPostal decals. *boxville3 - A Humane Labs & Research variant, appearing with a dark grey livery and Humane Labs decals, appearing only during missions (see Prominent Appearances in Missions). It also features boxes and crates in the rear, unlike any of the other variants. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' A Boxville with a unique Post OP livery was added in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. It is beige with a brown stripe on either side, where it features the company's logo. This variant does not feature any of the internal extras, such as coffee cups and cigarette trays, however it features a permanent clipboard laid on the passenger side of the dashboard, reused from the Mule. Current Design Gallery LSDWP Boxville= |-| GoPostal Boxville= |-| Humane Labs Boxville= |-| PostOP Boxville (GTA Online)= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Boxville's speed and handling is mostly the same as any large vehicle. Due to its large size and weight, it suffers from poor steering and handling, and its tires lose grip with the road much easier. Because of its high center of gravity, it is prone to tipping over if driven on rough, uneven terrain. However, its large size can be used as an advantage; It can easily ram smaller cars off the road. The Boxville in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas has a horn nearly identical to the Mafia Sentinel, Sentinel XS and the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition of the Sabre. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Boxville in GTA IV has poor performance in most areas. The vehicle itself is extremely heavy, negating its ability to accelerate and maintain a reasonable speed, let alone gather a high top speed. The vehicle has slow handling, however, due to the weight and sheer size, it is able to ram other vehicles, especially compact cars and sedans, off the road. The truck has reasonable brakes, but are still mediocre and often fail to stop the vehicle in reasonable time. The vehicle is powered by what appears to be modeled as a twin-cam turbocharged Inline-4, in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. The engine is coupled up to, evidently by sound, a low-geared 5 speed transmission. The Boxville has a tendency to fall over in sharp turns. This is a substantial flaw, since the vehicle is used as a getaway vehicle in some missions throughout the series. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Boxville returns to GTA V mostly unchanged. The van returns with the exact same engine layout, albeit with more detail. The vehicle's performance specifications and overall speed remain unchanged, however, due to GTA V s new handling physics, the vehicle turns much quicker, with much better, stiffer suspension, which benefits in acceleration and braking rates, however, the vehicle is still extremely heavy and therefore outweighs the aforementioned benefits. In the enhanced version, the engine sound is now changed. Instead of sharing the engine sound of the Mule, it now occupies an engine sound similar to that of the Surfer. All variants of the truck appear to sport a turbocharged inline-4 engine, mounted in a front-engine, rear wheel drive configuration, coupled up to a 4-speed gearbox. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Boxville-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' BoxvilleGraffiti-GTAIV-front.png|Graffiti variant in GTA IV. (rear quarter view.) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' LSDWPBoxville-GTAV-front.png|The LSDWP Boxville in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) LSDSBoxville-GTAV-front.png|The LSDS Boxville in GTA V, removed in the enhanced version. (Rear quarter view) Boxville2-GTAV-front.png|The GoPostal Boxville in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Boxville3-GTAV-front.png|The Humane Labs Boxville in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Boxville4-GTAO-front.png|The Post OP Boxville in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Boxville-GTAV-InsideRear.jpg|Inside the rear of a LSDWP Boxville. Boxville2-GTAV-InsideRear.jpg|Inside the rear of a GoPostal Boxville. Boxville3-GTAV-InsideRear.jpg|Inside the rear of a Humane Labs Boxville. Boxville4-GTAO-InsideRear.jpg|Inside the rear of a PostOP Boxville. LSDWPBoxville-GTAV-RSC.png|The Boxville (LSDWP) on Rockstar Games Social Club. GoPostalBoxville-GTAV-RSC.png|The GoPostal Boxville on Rockstar Games Social Club. HumaneLabsBoxville-GTAV-RSC.png|The Boxville (Humane Labs) on Rockstar Games Social Club. Boxville4-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Boxville (Post OP) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BZGasGrenades-GTA5.png|The Humane Labs & Research Boxville on Rockstar Games Social Club mission BZ Gas Grenades. Boxville-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Boxville (LSDWP) on Warstock Cache & Carry. Boxville4-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Boxville (Post OP) on Warstock Cache & Carry. ;Liveries LSDWPBoxville-GTAV-Livery.png|Los Santos Department of Water & Power. LSDSBoxville-GTAV-Livery.png|Los Santos Department of Sanitation. Boxville2-GTAV-Livery.png|GoPostal. Boxville3-GTAV-Livery.png|Humane Labs & Research. Boxville4-GTAO-Livery.png|Post OP. Variants | | }} | | }} | }} Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Humane Labs and Research *A Boxville with a unique Humane Labs and Research livery appears during the BZ Gas Grenades heist Setup mission (story mode) and the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP heist setup mission (online). In story mode, it can be stolen during the mission and stored in safehouse garages only if the gas grenades are picked up first and then, the van stolen. This variant can also be selected in the Content Creator. Boxville3-GTAV-front.png|A Humane Labs and Research Boxville (Rear quarter view). Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Home Invasion - CJ and Ryder drive the black, non-noisy Boxville to steal some crates of weapons in a house on East Beach, LS. *T-Bone Mendez - A full immune Boxville appears during the missions under Garver Bridge. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Boxville is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the first list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Commonly spawns in Viceport and Escobar International. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' ;Standard Boxville *Commonly spawns in industrial districts and seaports in major cities, as well as rural areas. *Can be found parked occasionally in front of Bio Engineering building in Montgomery, Red County (Not available on PC). *Sometimes seen in the parking lot behind the Well-Stacked Pizza in Blueberry and Red County (Not available on PC). *Can be found with full immune in the mission T-Bone Mendez. ;Burglary Boxville *Across the street from the gym in Ganton, Los Santos, between the blue row of houses across from where Denise lives. *Behind the building across from the fire station in Doherty, San Fierro. *Behind the building closest to the southeast freeway exit in Pilgrim, Las Venturas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in front of Printing Works. *A special black and white Boxville is used in the mission Domo Arigato Domestoboto. The player can keep the vehicle after the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Common around Acter Industrial Park. *Common around Industrial in Bohan. *Commonly spawns in a small garage lot on Nickel Street, just under the overpass of Galveston Avenue. Spawns in the same position online as well. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It can be noted that none of the Boxvilles in GTA V spawn in regular traffic, and are only seen spawning in fixed positions, driving out of specific alleyways and parked in certain areas. ;LSDWP *LSDWP and LSDS version is usually seen at the Port of Los Santos or sometimes, exiting of main facilities of their respective companies. The same version can be found just northeast of the Cypress Flats Ammu-Nation, near an electric station on the eastern side of the Los Santos River. ;Humane Labs *A Humane Labs and Research variant can be obtained only during the preparation of The Jewel Store Job if the player has chosen the 'smart' approach. ;GoPostal *A brown GoPostal variant can be obtained in the mission Father/Son. *A GoPostal variant can be found parked outside the Post OP depot in Paleto Bay. ;Scenarios (GoPostal Boxville) The GoPostal Boxville is part of two vehiclemodelsets, "TRUCKS_DELIVERY" and "DELIVERY_VAN". The first is shared with other large and small delivery vehicle and can be seen driving out of alleyways and parking lots for businesses, while the second is specially for the GoPostal Boxville and is seen driving out of many different alleyways across San Andreas at early morning. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Los Santos Department of Water and Power Boxville *The LSDWP Boxville can be purchased for $398,000 in GTA Online, with a trade price of $298,500 after completing the Casino Heist, "The Big Con: Maintenance Worker" method. ;Post-Op Boxville *The Post-OP Boxville can be purchased for $45,000 in GTA Online, after completing Pacific Standard - Vans. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $59,850. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Boxville fetching $1,800. Trivia General *The can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt, as well as a police utility van for the Carcer City Police Department that resembles the same vehicle. *The Boxville plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV: San Juan Sounds. *A white Boxville can be found in Rockstar Vancouver's Bully. It is a parked vehicle and plays no part in the storyline. *Claude Speed is seen using a vehicle similar to a Boxville in the short film for ''GTA 2. *The Boxville features standard car-style cab doors in the ''GTA'' series as opposed to their real life counterpart which are sliding doors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the BradyGames guidebook for GTA V, the Boxville is listed twice. *The vehicle's light textures in the final appear alongside blue and red emergency lights, carried over from GTA IV. *The GoPostal variant has a second color set in the game files, brown in color, however, due to a coding error, the van will not spawn in this color set naturally, as it is only allowed to spawn with livery #2, which does not exist.File Data: *In the game's police scanner audio and audio data files, GoPostal is considered a manufacturer, which would have been considered the GoPostal Boxville's manufacturer by the police scanner when the player is wanted in a Boxville. In-game, however, it is unused.File Data police_scanner_manufacturer_go_postal_b police_scanner/01_manufacturer hash_AEBFCDF0 *The police scanner will always refer to the GoPostal Boxville as "white" in color, regardless of what color it is, as the van is only supposed to appear in white, despite its unused color slot. Despite this, various missions spawn a Boxville in other colors, and driving one while wanted would result in it being described as "white". See Also *Mr Tasty and Taco Van - Conversions of the Boxville. *Alphamail - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. References }} Navigation }}de:Boxville es:Boxville fr:Boxville pl:Boxville ru:Boxville pt:Boxville fi:Boxville Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vans Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online